Trins-formers: Ed-Venge of the Fallen
Trins-formers: Ed-Venge of the Fallen, a parody of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, is a fictional Ed, Edd n Eddy film made by Godzilla101. The plot is similar to "Dawn of the Eds", except the Eds will be in much more serious danger. Keep reading... It is a sequel to Ed of the Damned, and it's why the title has the words "Ed-Venge of the Fallen". It's (fake) DVD and Blu-ray release is March 10th 2010 Please give reviews on the discussion page! If you like the story, GREAT! You're a fan of Godzilla101! Be free to change some details in the story if you'd like, except vandalism. A sequel is greenlit, called, Ed of the Damned 3. Premise Something blew up Kevin's house, added a recipe ingredient of a smashed airplane airline on top of the house, and completed with chocolate pudding, including the chocolate pudding factory building. Kevin thinks the Eds did it, and the Eds are really innocent because they were really just going to blew up Kevin's house and put chocolate pudding (without the smashed airplane part) so that kids can get scammed for chocolate pudding. Soon, all of the Cul-de-Sac's normal agendas for the kids are ruined not by the Eds, but by something... Edd finds that there is a giant footprint that leads back to the garbage Waste-Land where the Eds were in "Dawn of the Eds". Eddy has a new scam: make kids pay so that he and the Eds can save the world. The Eds are set off to save the world for a total of three dollars from the kids(the kids didn't even pay yet though!). Ed believes that it's because & from the movie Robot Rebel Ranch because only giant robots could have smashed Kevin's house. However, the Eds are being stalked by something... and it's coming closer and closer.. Plot The kids are arriving at school, and it's Report-Card-That-Must-Be-Turned-In-To-Your-Parents-And-Is-Your-Final-Grade-Of-The-School Day. Eddy is very and truly happy because he's getting straight Ds instead of Fs now, Ed's getting straight Ds and a C in P.E. (Ed was really, really happy in P.E.), and also Double D got all straight As. Kevin got all straight Bs and a D in History, Nazz got three Cs, two As, and a D, Jonny got straight Cs but a D in Math, and Rolf is still afraid of his report card because he got straight Fs in English. When the kids come back home, Kevin finds his house destroyed by a smashed airplane airline with a chocolate pudding factory. Kevin blames the Eds but they are really innocent because they didn't plan it yet, and weren't going to smash a giant airplane on his house. Soon, Ed finds a movie poster that says Robot Rebel Ranch 2: Revenge of the Autumned. Ed is really excited, but finds out that you have to be about 74-years old to see it because it is too violent even for some young adults. Suddenly, a giant car, truck, two sedans, and a violin smash Jonny's house, and he is forced to move to nowhere but his trash can. And Jonny is very heartbroken because there's no space for Plank. Suddenly, Nazz realizes that her house is being sold by the Peach Creek Estates. Nazz is also fatal & worried about where she will live from now on, and moves into the trash can Jonny lives in. Rolf later finds his farm animals missing, and he is all looking for them. But he later finds his house and farm gone, and he also moves to the same trash can Jonny and Nazz live in. Then, Jimmy's house is squashed by giant hippos, gorillas, elephants, donkeys, donkey kongs, giraffes, woodpeckers, and Jimmy-Whackers (animals that can whack Jimmy). Jimmy moves to the same place of Rolf, Johnny, and Nazz. Suddenly, a giant garbage truck kidnaps the trash can and takes away Jimmy, Rolf, Nazz, and Jonny. Sarah tries to rescue Jimmy but she falls into the garbage truck, and Kevin is the only one left who is not an Ed. Ed finds a Evil Tim comic book issue that says that several kids inside a garbage can were found. Kevin and the Eds are forced to team up and head to the garbage wasteland. It turns out that the kids are inside a freezing refrigerator, a big one for a Kevin and the Eds (but not Ed, he loves eating). Suddenly, Kevin and the Eds find a giant robot that is red. Inside turns out to be the evil children from Ed of the Damned, explaining that they are from Outer Space, kidnapped them from "The Eds are Coming" and started the Evil Tim comic magazine issues so that they can lure Ed to the garbage wasteland and also his friends.(The only reason why the Cul-de-sac escapted the ship was because the children's ship was caught up in a Meteor storm and on meteor bashed a hole in the Ship. The pressure was then lost and the Cul-de-sac was(along with the kids)sucked back to Earth) The children explain they have survived the tree house crash(Thanks to their immunity belts) and are really wanting to eat the kids of the Cul-De-Sac so that they won't interfere with their plans of World Domination again.. However, Kevin says that he's had enough more than three dorks in the world, and gets so angry he lifts the giant chocolate pudding factory back to the Garbage Wasteland. The children however squash Kevin by slamming down the chocolate pudding factory building he is holding and Kevin is flattened. Ed, Edd, n Eddy are now going to be eaten by the children! But, however, Kevin comes back holding the giant chocolate pudding factory building and throws it at the robot, and because the robot is run by natural gasoline, it causes an oil explosion, killing the children seriously, but also results in the death of Rethink Avenue and everybody suddenly becomes homeless. But then, we see glowing eyes again like from Ed of the Damned, and the children are still alive..but fall asleep. Tag line *The Apoc-Ed-lypse starts all over again. *Old enemies will get revenge. *It's a deadly battle between the good, the bad and the stupid. *Beware the eyes that paralyze! *They want Ed-Venge, they were fallen, and they're back. To be continued..... (the story will conclude with a possible sequel.. coming December 22, 2009!) Trivia *According to executive producer Edd, the film was originally titled Eddy, Double D, Kevin: Evil-Children and Kid All-Out Attack Category:Fan-Fiction